fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kami pretty cure!
Kami pretty cure! 'Is the second fanseries by '''sailorsonata. '''It's theme is gods and mischief. the series is a cross over between kamigami no asobi and pretty cure. story the story follows a young lady named Takara shingeki and her new friends/teammates as they must take on the forms of pretty cure, and stop the mysterious doom dynasty from destroying their beloved town of kamiya. They will also learn some surprising facts about themselves too. characters the heroes * takara shingeki/cure Zeus '"The thundering queen, cure Zeus!" Takara is the descendant of Zeus, the yellow cure and team leader. She can control electricity/thunderstorms in both cure and civilian form. She is the head teacher of Asobi high school. Usually calm and collected, Takara is like a thunderstorm when angry - super scary. * maemi morizuka/cure Thoth "the wise scholar, cure Thoth!" the blue cure, and second team member, maemi is the descendant of Egyptian God of knowledge, Thoth. Maemi is wise beyond her years and is psammokinetic (controls sand) in both cure and civilian form. It is miss morizuka who keeps the others in check. She is a teacher at Asobi high school. Since she has inherited her ancestor's immeasurable wisdom, maemi knows the girls -including herself- are the descendants of gods. * Felicity tourabu/cure Loki "the fiery troublemaker, cure Loki!" felicity is the third cure, the red team member and descendant of Norse god of fire, Loki. She controls fire as felicity and cure Loki. Full of energy and a natural born mischief-maker, felicity loves to pull pranks and always has her pockets stuffed with candy and small pranks. She is the deputy head teacher at asobi high school. * miyamoto sora/cure Amaterasu " the sunny cleric, cure Amaterasu!" the fourth and final cure, the orange team member, and descendant of Japanese goddess of the sun Amaterasu, miyamoto is fun, loving and motherly. Both as a pretty cure and civilian, miyamoto is a photokinetic (controls light) girl. She is nicknamed 'miya '''by her friends. Like her friend Maemi she is a teacher at asobi high school. the doom dynasty * diamond doom the leader, she seeks to destroy the hope of the humans, and then destroy kamiya in the process. * river the first of the four generals to appear, river is calm and reserved. he's purified by cure Zeus * owari The second general to reveal themselves, owari is quiet and calculating. He's purified by cure Thoth. * ksarul Third general to appear, ksarul is arrogant and short-tempered. He is later purified by cure Loki. * mirusya The fourth and final general to fight the cures, mirusya is optimistic and energetic in a dark kind of way. He will be purified by cure Amaterasu * diablo the monster of the day. items * the kami brooch the transformation item. * hope predagger or ' hope pretty cure dagger '''is the general name for the attack weapon. * 'no hope' pieces the items that the diablo are created from. Major places * asobi high school the school in which the girls are staff. * Doom empire the home of the villains. * kamiya The town in which the girls live. trivia * this is sailorsonata's only fan series to have no known mascot * This is the first of sailorsonata's fan series which is a crossover involving an actual game * this is the first fan series where the girls/cures are staff members at the school they should stereotypically attend. Category:User:sailorsonata Category:Kami pretty cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Series based on Games